Painter of the Afterlife
by Ocean Ecco
Summary: After the depletion of resources and a horrific war that devastated the world, Ludwig lives on after the loss of his friend and the curse of his history. Years after the war ends, Ludwig is asked for his services by the Holy bishop on a secluded island of Italy. He encounters someone he was certain he would never see again and discovers an isle of eerie secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I know I'm currently working on another story but I really needed to get this out of my head. There's a lot of things I'm leaving out of the summary for spoiler reasons so I just wanted to let readers know that there's quite a lot to this story that you may just need to read in order to find out. I'll take reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism to any that wish to offer it. If someone would like me to read one of their stories and review as well I definitely will and don't be afraid to ask me. I'm more likely to read a fanfic if someone personally asks me because I'm weird like that X) The first part is in first person and the second part takes you to the present where the story actually begins in third person. Thank you for reading!**

**Pairings: Gerita, Auhun (possibly a little pruhun), Spamano, Usuk, Lechxoc (maybe), and any other pairings I decide to add.**

**Rated T because its kinda dark, probably some language and sexual themes in future. **

**Ludwig's introduction (POV) **

He was the very last person I would have suspected, the one that my comrades and superiors had so wrongfully accused. They were blinded and scared. Their nobility had washed away with so many of the other countries. They could no longer see the loyalty, the innocence that he was….

I still remember the heart stopping horror I felt when they brought the boy in front of my superior officer, forcing him down on his knees. Wide brown eyes lowered to the floor as the curls of auburn hair dropped further over his face. The boy shivered in successions as they discussed what should be done. He never once looked up at me. Their proof was flawed by an outside source, but they didn't see it. I never found the one that started such a horrible rumor.

Under the grounds that he was keeping information from the alliance…My friend was executed. They didn't even give him a trial. The world was at war, laws diminished.

To be honest, I truly thought my life was ending. I couldn't think. I couldn't focus. Everything shattered. The glass shards of my memories reflected everything I had shared with him. They fell around me in jagged piece that tore at my flesh and crushed my happiness. We were simply friends but good friends that became accustomed to doing everything together. There was so much comfort in his smile whether it was sweet or goofy, it didn't matter.

All I had left of him was his lifeless body. That was the extent of what they gave me…an empty shell to cradle in my arms and mourn over.

The damage had already been done…

After all the people I killed for them, after all the pain I caused, they had the nerve to take him away from me. I balled up that hatred and resorted to things I never would have thought possible for me.

Even before that though, I was experiencing a phenomena that was beyond my deepest understandings and perceptions. In that grieving moment as I gazed into his darkened eyes I called them out of me with all the force and energy I had left. I lifted his hands into mine and I kissed those hands. I pressed my lips into them long and deeply.

I was horrified with myself…..horrified that I wasn't genuine in my affections to him until he was gone.

So much regret…

How does one bear such a burden that they know they deserve?

I took the lives of someone's loved ones.

I took many lives. Some deserved it, some did not. Some were great, some unknown. These souls follow me everywhere I go. They've stowed away in my body, clinging and feeding on the life that took theirs away. They will always stay unless I can seek repentance.

I didn't think I deserved to go to such great lengths as to cure myself of sin but the least I could do was to allow my family to pass forth into an existence of peace. I hadn't felt love in decades after my exile until the reunion with my family. They waited with a mixture of wonder and grim dispositions outside of the gates for me, waiting to see what I had become or if I still was the same person as before.

When the war ended, they lowered my sentence for good behavior and because of the position I held before everything went sour…before I betrayed them.

Indeed, I had other ways of persuading them to give my freedom back as well….

I could see the doubt and fear in quaking pupils of the guards and the way the sweat would drizzle down their foreheads when I had another episode. They were afraid of me because I was the vessel for something that was far beyond this world, something ghostly and supernatural that they could never hope to control.

No more of that talk. I have more important duties to my family and I don't care to dwindle on the past any longer. Some things are impossible to forget without suppressing it.

Then again, at least I can have some peace of mind knowing that goodness can be filled in over time. That was the wisdom of my little cousin, Lillian. She sought to comfort me one day when the gloom settled over me again. Her gentle words came slow and quietly and even for the uncertainty in the young girl, the words hit a chord in my depression.

"It's not too late dear cousin, you can still continue to fill your bowl with beautiful things. Soon enough there will be more happiness then sorrow in that bowl."

I can still remember perfectly how my sensitive cousin cupped both her hands together in the shape of a bowl and presented her palms to me.

I rarely feel sentimental…but in that moment…I did…

Still, the grief for my lost friend will never fade. My comrade, my everlasting friend will stay in my memories for all of time. Feliciano Vargas…

* * *

War changed everything, but that was the nature of it. The oil depletion finally sunk to dangerous levels with the overuse and many countries couldn't sell their oil anymore. Corruption was fueled to sickening heights and that was the start of many invasions. The year was 2060 when America went bankrupt and China had taken over much of the economy. Banks closed, grocery stores ran out of food, gas stations closed, unemployment sky rocketed and basic benefits and institutions were closed to the public. It was complete chaos that harshly affected other countries that depended on America's economy. England tried to save America in a fit to pay back their loans but it didn't last. War ensued, and innocence was killed as people blamed each other.

Many countries were swallowed up as others took the weakness of war to their advantage.

The war had left Lillian, my brother and the others in poverty. They managed to keep a small cottage in the hills of Switzerland that they shared together. It could have been a lot worse…

Naturally, Vash was the one that offered as the selfless man that he was and with the combination of funds they all managed to survive up in those grassy, meadow hills. For a time my brother, Gilbert stayed with them until one day he just didn't come home. I didn't see him after I was released. I assumed the worst for my big brother.

* * *

**The present year is 2071. **

It was later in the afternoon when they arrived by boat to the Isle of Elba, halting at the gates were the city boundaries sat beyond the tall metal bars. Ludwig and his companions waited to be acknowledged by the guard on the other side as the small row boat bobbed up and down in the gentle waves. The Italian island became a refugee during the war and the metal gates were established in front of the ports and the boarding docks to keep out anymore invaders. The Island was known back in history for its abundance in metal.

Ludwig could make out from the corner of his eye the shift in Lillian's position. Frail fingers weaved over the edge of the boat as she leaned out and released a sigh of amazement at the beauty of the shoreline beyond. The others finally seemed to stir from their watery daze when they noticed the blonde girl's enthusiasm. Indeed, these blue waters were undoubtedly enchanting. It had a perfect kind of transparency that anyone could be mesmerized by. The town was also an interesting sight to hold alongside the shore, nuzzled comfortably in the cliffs and slopes of the island.

"Ciao, che cosa vi porta qui?" A guard spoke from behind the bars in Italian. He was wearing a black uniform with a red stripe traveling down each leg. The colors, red, white and, green of the Italian flag represented themselves on his badge. The man stood upon a small platform anchored to the sea floor below with a tall ladder that led up to the watch tower above them.

The blonde foreigner balanced himself up into a standing position, stabilizing himself easily with feet firmly planted in the boat. The tall German wore a long navy green coat that went down past his waist with dark jeans that tucked into his boots comfortably. The coat was open with nothing more than a solid black shirt and the iron cross necklace that swung gingerly back and forth across his chest to the movement of the boat.

Icy eyes edged into the guard's articulation as his mind registered the Mediterranean language for a brief moment. He responded in broken Italian, but his eyes didn't falter in shame or confusion. He did the best he could with what he could remember from years ago

The guard tilted his uniform cap back with a scratch of his forehead. He seemed put off until Ludwig pulled out a folded document from his coat pocket and handed it over between the confining bars.

This was just another example of how much the world has been downgraded. No more of this talking to a person through an electronic audio box or exchanging documents on a computer. In the years that followed the disabling war and up into the present cars were rare to see driving. The general public had minimal access to gas or oil except for the use of trains and other major forms of transportation. Plane transportation is mostly used for imports now. Even with that, the world has to rely heavily on local products and goods now to sustain a crumbled society.

The guard unfolded the document and scanned the printed words (surprisingly) with a careful eye. His brow seemed to rise slightly at the letter's request, giving Ludwig an unsettling look before the gaze returned to the paper.

It contained a letter of appeal by the holy Bishop himself who resided on the Italian providence. The holy stamp of the church was present near the bishop's signature as proof of authenticity.

Finally, the guard seemed vaguely satisfied as he lowered the paper from his face and inspected Ludwig and the three other people on board. Two of the people were women that consisted of a shy young girl that appeared to be no more than 14 and an older woman with luscious brown hair that flowed down to her waist. The last person was a man that held a prudish disposition with a carefully placed curl above his forehead.

"Posso vedere alcuni identificazione?"

Ludwig did as instructed. He drew out his official passport, holding the small booklet out as his index finger bookmarked the Identification page. He could see the guard reciting the name in his head as he looked from the passport to the document to make there was no mistakes.

With that settled, the guard suddenly grinned with a friendly nod of approval.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, benvenuti all'Isola d'Elba"

* * *

**Italian translations:**

**Ciao, che cosa vi porta qui?- Hello, what brings you here?**

**Posso vedere alcuni identificazione?- Can I see some identification please?**

**Benvenuti all'Isola d'Elba- Welcome to the Isle of Elba**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's note: Review if anyone wants and let me know how I'm doing. I hope this is somewhat more interesting then the first chapter. At least I had fun writing it if not XD Also I apologize for calling Liechtenstein the wrong human name. I spaced out for some reason but It's Lilly now and I might change the year to 2086 since the war time lapse didn't seem long enough.)**

Chapter 2

"Lilly, are you feeling alright dear?"

The young girl lifted her head towards the concerned Hungarian with a disoriented gaze. She blinked her dull emerald eyes with a forced smile.

"I feel very oozy…" She massaged her forehead briefly as she listened to the sound of the board planks creaking under their feet. By then the travelers had already secured the little boat, and were now making their way down the boardwalk, bags slung over shoulders and achy bodies and minds ready for rest.

"I'm very happy to be here though." Lilly added gently in order to keep the good attitude.

Walking ahead, Ludwig slowed his pace with a reassuring glance. This was Lilly's first time out of the grassy pastors of Switzerland and her own country of origin so it was only natural that the land of Italy and the sea that surrounded it would be vastly different in scenery and culture for the young girl. It was a shame her brother couldn't come but he couldn't leave his land unattended. After a very long lecture of numerous safety instructions he made her promise to keep she was finally allowed the chance to go out and see the world.

"Sea sickness. It should fade in a few hours." He said pragmatically as he looked back at the finely painted buildings and glossy stone roads above. The choice in colors for Italian houses and buildings used to be a perplexing factor for Ludwig who considered the tradition rather incoherent and unnecessary. The rows of color schemes that reflected all sorts of blues, yellows, greens and more always brought back the memory of Feliciano's explanation for the custom…

"…Wellll, legend has it that Italian women wanted to have their houses painted bright colors so when their husbands went fishing they could see their own house from the sea. It was thought to give them good luck with their catch because they knew they had a loving wife and home to come back to. "

Even though the memory was partial and unclear nowadays, Ludwig could still make out an interpretive recollection of Feliciano's voice and how the words rolled off his tongue like a love-struck man reciting a poem to his lover.

The serious German always felt so taken aback in those awkward moments. Those flashes where he's friend had nearly crossed into a different plane of awareness and Ludwig was left on the sidelines to watch with discern. It felt different somehow…

Without question though, that pasta-loving Italian always found a way to disrupt the atmosphere with comical antics.

Such as…

"…Or there's the less popular legend about wives wishing for their houses to be as bright and colorful as possible so when their drunken husbands come stumbling home, they would be able to distinguish between which house was theirs…"

And not to mention…

"…Oh Oh perfecto, that would be a perfecto idea for you Ludwig! I should paint my house like… umm…like the German flag so you know where to find me when you come back one night completely plastered and shamed, ahahaha~"

Ludwig's weary eyelids creased in the resurfaced despair of such recollections. Almost 10 years had passed since that day and time had made room for cooping but every once in a while the pain crept up again.

The sunset was incredible on the island of Elba and everything seemed to glow and intensify with the orange yellow hues that covered the sky. Ludwig didn't have time to stick around for an eye pleaser though. The bishop himself directed that they couldn't stay out past sundown in the letter. Indeed, it seemed like a very strange rule for a town like this or any town for that matter to discourage people from going out at night.

With a final glimpse parallel to the sand shore, Ludwig caught a figure off in the distance sitting on a short ledge above the sand. The person's legs dangled in a steady sway as they appeared to be staring at the four visitors and then the boat. Unable to make out the individual's physical features the only thing he could vaguely identify was a green ivy cap atop their head.

Ludwig paid little mind to the person. Looking away, pupils accustomed themselves to watching the ground in silent grief. They left the shore side and climbed the steps up into town, continuing on their way quietly as Ludwig drifted away into more memories.

It was only a matter of time before the gloomy silence got the better of his companions.

"You should really do something about that loneliness already," The dark haired Austrian sighed with the careful adjustment of his spectacles.

The statement was so abrupt that Ludwig's shoulders did an involuntary jolt. Did he really look that lonesome? The displeased German shot Roderich a look of disbelief before quickly glancing away.

"Where did that even come from? I-I'm not lonely and that's just preposterous." Ludwig defended with a disgruntled sigh.

"Well he's got a point Ludwig…I mean when was the last time you were 'with' anyone?" Elizaveta added light-heartedly. The woman even went as far as to use her fingers for quotation marks. This gesture of course made Lilly quickly cup her mouth in a cute little giggle.

Appalled, Ludwig covered his brow to hide the growing warmth in his cheeks. He quickened the pace after that. Seriously, they were much too persistent when it came to his personal affairs.

"There are worse things than loneliness…" The blonde's expression stiffed as the words came out grimly. That was the factor that gave him peace and silence as the others looked at each other with regret. They knew how it could get with him these days. It was just best to stop before tensions grew.

The silence didn't stay nearly long enough…

"Ahem, Ludwig do you know where we need to go exactly?" Roderich inquired as they passed a small café on the sidewalk. He was good at switching topics as if they never even happened.

Forcing his eyes up and mind back to the present Ludwig gave a simple sigh.

"I already said back on the boat that we're visiting the church first to pay our respects and get my instructions."

"...But do you know _how_ to get there is the question?"

Ludwig didn't answer right away as he unfolded the city map from his pocket. He gave the paper a little swish to get Roderich's attention. "I have everything taken care of."

Ludwig went back to inspecting the map as the others started to talk amongst themselves about the town and their travels thus far. Elizaveta was the first to mention how everyone in town was wearing a peculiar necklace in the shape of a red pepper or horn of some kind. Lilly nodded in agreement, having already made the observation for herself.

Too preoccupied to fully register the conversation behind him, Ludwig treaded on diligently up the main road with the others trailing behind him. The observation was indeed strange and Ludwig was noticing more and more the horn shaped necklaces around the neck of each citizen they passed. Some ambiguous faces were noted but besides that most of the people were friendly and good-natured with smiles and simple greetings as they passed by.

Ludwig lowered his eyes as he scrutinized the map instructions in front of him with occasional glances up ahead. They walked further up the road that continued to climb in steepness until he switched his course to the left up another main road. Potted flowers and plants decorated the outside of the shops and vines crawled up the corners of buildings and allies. Arched doorways and flattened roofs were numerous in the architecture as well. The town had their own local bakeries, butcheries, produce stores and markets that lined the downtown squares and main roads with the hospitable aromas of homemade goods. This Italian providence was indeed a very enchanting place to be and there was no surprise in the fact that the Isle of Elba used to be a hotspot for tourism before the war.

The church had to be coming up very soon, and Ludwig swore he could make out the giant dome roof between buildings. The blonde carried on further, his ambitions growing with each step until….

"Ciao!"

He was suddenly obstructed by someone that came out of nowhere into his line of path. The German's built form came to an immediate stop but not before knocking a good portion of his weight into the other person.

A young man around the same age as him stumbled backwards into a street lamp on the sidewalk, bumping the back of his head rather hard.

"Ouchy…" the boy winced under his breath as a hand moved up to rub his head. He quickly tried to reorient himself in front of the staring strangers. With an apologetic tip of his hat, Ludwig's gaze immediately familiarized with the green cap.

"Are you ok sir? Please allow me to apologize. I was in quite a hurry." Ludwig explained as he got a better look of the stranger. There was something oddly familiar about the young man's voice. He had ruby red hair and powerful green eyes. Honestly those eyes were so bright to Ludwig's amazement that they didn't even seem natural. His hair was also rather long and curly as it obscured his ears and a good portion of his face.

"Oh no, no don't even worry about it; I shouldn't have surprised you like that in the first place. Silly me~" The boy chuckled cheerfully. Ludwig wasn't nearly as amused, his eyebrow tipping upward in wonder.

"All of you are new to the Isle of Elba, si?" The boy asked hopefully.

With a questionable pause, Ludwig held his chin thoughtfully as his gaze met with Elizaveta's who seemed just as suspicious of the stranger. He looked back.

"Yes actually, we come here on special business. Would you be so kind as to show us where the church is located?"

"Oh really, the cathedral…?" The boy drifted off as his voice lowered in light curiosity. Suddenly bright green eyes were entirely focused on Ludwig. The gaze was seriously much longer than was appropriate, at least in Ludwig's opinion.

Blinking in discomfort the blonde responded "Erm…ja,"

"Of course I will! Follow me!" the boy chimed, making everyone jump slightly at the sudden enthusiasm. Clearly, he was very eager to help.

As they continued on again after a short time a soft whistle could be perceived from the man's lips every so often and sometimes he would stop to chat and point out certain landmarks in town. Somehow it was reassuring to Ludwig, his mind becoming more at ease with the foreign surroundings and the red headed stranger that led them around. Still… the German couldn't shake off the odd feeling that radiated so freely from the man. A feeling of intrigue and familiarity.

Upon arriving at their destination, the visitors' gawked with mouths agape towards the magnificence that lay directly in front of them. The renaissance styled cathedral was truly magnificent and it stood at the highest vantage point of town overlooking the foaming waves below. Something told Ludwig that the church preferred it this way, to be above the town and therefore closer to heaven. The Italian architecture was breathtaking in its entire splendor as sharp, intricate sculptures adorned the climbing pillars and walls and the complexity of stained glass windows illuminated holy scenes from the bible. Wide steps led up to the entrance way welcoming them to explore further.

Lilly was the first to move for the steps, strands of loose hairs from her braids danced in a gentle ocean breeze as the girl's eyes grew large with overwhelming feelings. The red head blinked down towards the girl with a gentle smile and offered her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it? It can sure make a person feel safe." He tilted his head down at her with a sweet smile as the familiar horn necklace swayed back and forth across his chest. Lilly contemplated the words briefly as her fingers carefully folded together comfortably at her waist.

"It really is gorgeous… but you see I already feel safe with my family." The soft spoken girl replied.

The others couldn't help but smile at how Lilly could speak so genuinely, even Ludwig had to smile if only a smidge. She could be so precious.

"Aww~ that's very sweet of you. I completely agree." A hint of sadness seemed to cross over the boy as he released a little sigh.

Green eyes wavered on Ludwig after that, hoping for some kind of acknowledgement. He seemed to burst back into life upon finally catching the German's gaze and pranced over beside him with a playful nudge.

"So what kind of business are we talking about here blondie man?"

"First off, my name is Ludwig and secondly the answer to your question is strictly confidential." Ludwig answered stiffly. He wasn't pleased by the informality but even so the blonde found his curiosity peeking ever so slightly by this familiar mannerism.

"Ah I'm sorry Ludwig…well it was very nice meeting all of you and I should probably be going now. I am very hungry after all-" The boy stopped in mid-chatter as he blinked up at the taller man beside him. A little pout began to form over protruding rosy lips.

"Ve, not fair…you're so tall…" The red head sighed. With that statement said and done the stranger waved farewell to the others and scurried off back to town.

….He had no clue of the impression he left behind…

Icy blue eyes stared in the direction of where the man disappeared, feet frozen firmly to the ground as if he was cemented there forever. Ludwig couldn't move, his expression was one of astonishment and anxiety. That voice, those puckering lips, even the way the man fiddled on his tippy toes…It was all exactly the same as past instances with Feliciano. The correlation was staggering and yet unbelievable.

Why the hell was he even considering such a possibility that Feliciano could be alive? After all these years was he just losing his mind over the loss of a friend? Feliciano had been dead for 10 long years and that boy didn't even look like him…or maybe...?

Everyone could feel the change in Ludwig's persona now as they watched him with uncertainty.

"Hmm…." Elizaveta hummed in thought tapping her chin as she too considered some possibilities. After all she had known Feliciano in his lifetime as well. "Well it's getting late, we probably should move on." Elizaveta pointed out thoughtfully.

Even for how skeptical everyone felt, they obliged to the suggestion as exhaustion pressed itself further over them. The foreign visitors carried on up the flight of stairs to the grand double doors. They would wait to be seen by the holy bishop and there, Ludwig would learn of his new responsibilities. The people of the church heard about his history and what he was capable of but Ludwig was still yet to discover the reasons for why they needed his assistance. Surely they knew he wasn't a religious man.

* * *

Waves of sunlight shimmered weakly over the horizon waters as dusk settled upon the lovely Island town. It had been an hour since the meeting with his Excellency and Ludwig couldn't be more disordered by the discussion.

Bishop Ferdinand was his name, a holy man with warm, striking features and a voice of impressionable wisdom. He looked younger than expected but further observation of the crinkles around his eyes told otherwise. His attire was the usual clerical clothing for most Italian Bishops. It consisted of a black cassock dress, red sash around his waist and of course the white clerical collar at his neck. Bishop Ferdinand had become quite an influential man in the years that followed the war and was very popular with the citizens of Elba.

Ludwig was seated at a desk next to the tall open window. It overlooked the sea with such charm and beauty that it eased away some of the tension from a day's travel. There were a few papers sprawled out in front of him as eyelids laced together in forced relaxation. He sat in that state for a long time, his face shaded by his hand that propped itself against his forehead.

He contemplated Bishop Ferdinand's words for some time, remembering how he was asked to show the holy light of the souls. The German didn't consider his ability holy or godly like the Bishop believed but to say otherwise would mean that he catered to sin and ultimately the devil. To do that would mean trouble since the church had become so powerful these days. They could get away with a lot more now that people were desperate to find hope and happiness again in such a disturbed world.

Once they finally got to the main details of Ludwig's task, the German was surprised to find out that he would be giving his services over to the church as a holy bodyguard.

Was that the norm nowadays? Even for how strange the request was, Ludwig didn't complain. He needed the money. The only problem was…

"I need you to watch over someone… a man of great importance to the church. He has been with us for a while now and has proven himself worthy of the priesthood….You see, he has been blessed with the holy touch. A prophet of creation…

Bishop Ferdinand's disappointment was clear after that. His body had turned slightly towards the chapel with a heavy sigh. "The boy is missing though. After I spoke with him about his ordination, he just disappeared after that. I doubt he's left the island, not many people have a way of leaving now without being reported…"

So the person he was supposed to be watching over was nowhere to be found. How was he supposed to carry out his duties as a bodyguard? The Bishop had pressed for Ludwig to locate him and bring him back to continue his duties. If everything went well, Ludwig would receive payment and for himself personally…redemption. It wasn't to seek redemption from the church necessarily; it was to find a way to put the souls at rest.

A few rays of light graced the sea like a bonfire slowly distinguishing underneath the surface. Loose strands of blonde hair had fallen over the German's forehead. With his jacket slung over the chair, Ludwig's muscular arms were exposed for once. They were always covered now. He never wore t-shirts out in public without a coat anymore and shorts were unheard of for him. With a sigh, he lifted his eyes to the window and below him, the tiny bay.

Throughout the meeting and on, Ludwig's mind frequently wondered back to the young man that had so generously guided them to the cathedral. Ludwig didn't like it, he didn't like how his thoughts continued to run a muck over a silly stranger that shouldn't mean anything to him.

Finally, the German's shoulders were able to slack while he observed the water rippling and waves churn as they glistened in the fading light. He surveyed the land and sea for a while, until blue eyes stopped on the boardwalk where his tiny excuse for a boat bobbed up and down carelessly.

Eyes slowly widened. He could see someone walking towards the boat. Ludwig stood up suddenly, eyes narrowing in realization as a green cap shifted around with the boy's head. He appeared to be fidgeting nervously with a bag of belongings in his hand as he gazed around to make sure no one was watching him.

Ludwig waited a moment to see what he would do next, thinking he had a boat of his own or something.

That wasn't the case.

The boy stopped right in front of Ludwig's rowboat giving one last peek around the perimeter before beginning to untie. Dumbfounded, Ludwig's breath caught in his throat. What the hell was he thinking taking someone else's boat? Where would he even go?

Grabbing his coat quickly, Ludwig rushed out of the house startling Lilly out of her meditative sewing in the process.

"Stay put, I'll be back." He stated authoritatively before she could even utter a word.

Luckily, the town was lit up with dim streetlights to guide the way. The only problem was the outside world was completely deserted of people as Ludwig sprinted down the road in determination. He wouldn't let that deceptive man get away with this, no matter how nice he tried to be. Ludwig took a sharp turn down another road and came out by the stairs that led down to the docks.

Thankfully the boy was still struggling to untie the knot. With Ludwig's experience and skill, the knot was almost impenetrable without his assistance.

"Dummkopf! What the hell are you doing!?" Ludwig roared angrily. There was so much power held in his voice and for good reason.

Right on queue the read head jumped violently in shock at the voice. He flipped his head around in horror towards the fiery German that was nearing on him. The man was truly terrifying when he was angered and the boy gasped with a shudder as he scrambled onto the boat with nowhere else to run.

"M-mi dispiace! I-I'm sorry, please forgive me. Please! I just…I just don't know what else to do." The boy whimpered, his knees shaking as hands curled up into his chest.

"Don't know what else to do? That's no excuse for thievery." Ludwig growled rigidly.

"No, no don't say that." The boy begged, his eyes starting to well up in tears from the stress. He quickly preformed the sign of the cross over his chest to Ludwig's surprise and backed up further into the boat.

Taken aback, Ludwig paused briefly as his eyes deciphered the boy sternly, his breathing slowing as he tried to calm the impending anger. When the German spoke again his voice was no longer raging but dark and low with distrust.

"I demand that you get off my boat." Ludwig crossed his arms expectantly as he waited. The boy didn't move, bright green eyes pained with fear as his knees buckled and the smaller body sunk into the boat.

"I…I need to leave please, this is my only chance to escape. I need to find him. What can I do for you? Please I'll do anything….L-ludwig sir." He stuttered as he quickly covered up the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Honestly, Ludwig hadn't been expecting something so pitiful. It was much too familiar for comfort but alas that heavy heart of his seemed to give in to something deeper. With a firm step into the boat, Ludwig boarded and crossed to the side where the boy was huddled. He knelt down but still managed to tower over the boy with his broadened posture. "…Who do you need to find?" The blonde questioned.

A soft hiccup escaped the boy as he tensed by the German's proximity but he forced himself to answer nonetheless.

"…My fratello. I haven't seen him in years. Something happened to him, and I have to find out."

The shaken man wouldn't look up, his face cradled in his hands.

Ludwig frowned with hesitation, rubbing his neck awkwardly as he looked away towards the sunset.

"You aren't the only one….my bruder is missing too…" His gaze shifted back on the boy. "….but you don't see me crying or stealing boats over it." Ludwig pointed out. It wasn't the best thing to say, and Ludwig could feel the boy trying to distance himself again. Only soft, sniffling cries could be heard after that.

"Tell me something….who are you...?"

"…"

"Look at me. Who are you? What's your name?" the demand in his voice made the boy visibly shudder, still refusing to look up.

"V-ve my name…? It's um…"

Ludwig was losing his patience now. His brow furrowed as he carefully moved his hands around the boy's wrists to pry them away from his face. Tears drenched the boy's cheeks with his eyes tightly shut…but something was very wrong about those tears. They weren't clear. In fact, they were bright green.

"W-what is this?" Ludwig half whispered to himself. He blinked widely as he tried to wipe them away with his thumb. The red head gasped and flinched away before any further investigation could be made.

"No, don't look! You can't see me like this Ludwig!" He cried as he began a frenzy of chaotic squirms that sent the boat into violent rocking.

"Calm down, you're being reckless!" Ludwig yelled as he tried to take control of the situation. It was too late.

The boy forced himself up to standing but not before losing his balance and tripping over the side of the boat.

"Waaaah Ludwig, Ludwig!" Arms flapped rapidly until the splash of water filled Ludwig's vision sending the spray up into his face with a chilling wince. His hair was completely slumped over his forehead now. A mixture of irritation and bewilderment clouded the German's expression as he grumbled and quickly wiped the extra water from his eyes.

What he saw next sent his heart into a thumping panic.

The once clear and beautiful water of the Mediterranean was now a cloudy red where the boy had fallen in. Immediately Ludwig's mind considered the worst. It looked just like blood….so much blood.

"Shisa." He hurriedly reached into the water as far as he could go without flipping himself. He managed to find the submerged Italian and quickly hoisted him up to the surface.

The boy's head fell back towards the sky as he made a desperate inhale for air, sending himself into a coughing fit as he choked up some water. Ludwig felt his face go numb as striking blue eyes stared in amazement at the new person before him.

The once long and ruby red hair was no more as if it simply dissolved away into the reddened water. The red wasn't blood. It was something else that was still unknown.

What took its place was actually an auburn haired young man with one peculiar curl that protruded above all the rest. His eyes were of a beautiful caramel brown that glowed amazingly with the reflection of the setting sun. The only difference was they looked incredibly red and irritated from the green substance that had slipped away to expose their true color.

Ludwig couldn't speak, his demeanor unreadable and shaded from his back facing the sun.

After the bursts of coughing had faded down, the boy blinked slowly in exhaustion as he's gaze met with Ludwig's. He's large eyes widened innocently up at the German. He felt so naked and exposed now that his disguise had melted away into the water. He had no choice. He would have to confess everything.

"Forgive me Ludwig sir…" The Italian's weary voice drifted off as he lost himself in such an intense gaze. There was so much hidden emotion behind those blue eyes. The boy suddenly didn't feel so afraid anymore as he clung tighter to Ludwig's arms for support.

"F-Feliciano…?" The German's voice quivered almost to a whisper as if the name was something very sacred that he couldn't say aloud.

The boy flushed deeply with a curious smile.

"Ve, have we met before?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am, here it is, here we are, here you go. Hope it lasts, Thanks for the reads. Lol=lots of love :)...**

Chapter 3

"Have we…?" Feliciano pressed again curiously. The German stayed silent once again. Ludwig had no idea what to say to that. The question had irritated him immensely. Was this some kind of a cruel joke? Why the hell was Feliciano playing dumb at such a crucial moment? Ludwig's eyes darkened as he avoided the boy's gaze. He's old friend had been alive all this time and never once tried to get a hold of him and now here they were and Feliciano was trying to act like he forgot everything? None of this seemed right.

Feliciano blinked preplexingly as he reached up to give the man's collar a gentle tug. He needed an answer. "How do you know my name? I never told you." the Italian asked fearfully. What he got in return was a petrifying glare that sent the hairs of his neck pricking up quickly.

Frail fingers clung tightly as Feliciano was suddenly lifted out of the water with surprising ease back onto the boat. The man's clothes were soaked and clinging to his skin as his arms hung out slightly with the discomfort of wetness. The Italian's hand glided up through the auburn locks as he brushed out the extra red, having already given up on the will to hide his true identity. The rest of the redness slowly began to swirl and dissolve away into the water. Only a tiny tint of color had lingered in its wake.

Ludwig's eyes lowered to the bottom of the boat briefly as he tried to keep his mind at ease. Feliciano's questions were stabbing him on a personal level and he was disappointed with himself and the Italian. He's emotions were far too unstable now. He's fists clenched tightly as the hurt and confusion threatened to blow up inside and he really couldn't hold it in any longer. Lines formed over the German's brow as his mouth twitched uncontrollably with resistance. Ludwig forced his gaze up.

"How sick are you!?" Ludwig roared angrily. Feliciano shrieked, jumping backwards slightly. The Italian swore he saw a flash of something in Ludwig's deep irises. Whatever it was had faded away much too soon.

"After everything I did for you, after all these years, and that's the _response_ you give me!?" Ludwig's fist slammed against the side of the boat with frustration.

"You know who I am Feliciano! Don't play games with me!"

Struck to the spot, Feliciano stared widely at the blonde across from him. Did his disguise really upset the man that much? How? They only just met…and years? What could he possibly mean by all these years? They didn't have a history from what Feliciano could recall. He couldn't remember ever once meeting the man until just earlier today.

The Italian swallowed dryly and unblinking as he tried to open his mouth to speak. He hesitated. Ludwig had already lifted himself out of the boat and back onto the boardwalk. The taller man paced around for a while until he paused towards the sunset. He's hand was held over his mouth and jawline as if he was trying to get over a really bad shock. Well and he was, but really Ludwig just wanted to hide the fact that he's lips were quivering.

Blue eyes burned into the sunset for a long time. Feliciano watched him in dismay. He wanted to comfort this man for some reason and explain that he simply didn't understand what the man was talking about.

"Ludwig…" The Italian's sweet voice broke the silence as he started to stand.

"You should be dead…" The blonde spoke flatly before Feliciano could continue.

The German buried his eyes into the palm of his hand as he sighed heavily. All the horrible memories came flooding back. All the despair, all the death and agony, he was reliving it under that magnificent sunset beyond the horizon. Beauty had a way of surfacing even under the saddest of moments.

Feliciano shivered inwardly as he's hand fell from his hair in horrid disbelief. Either this man had to be insane or there was something else going on that was beyond Feliciano's own scope of knowledge.

"H-how…?" Ludwig gave a breathy sigh as he let the words drift away into nothing. He didn't know what to think or feel anymore.

A long silence engulfed them for a while and to Feliciano's own astonishment, he was actually a little touched by this stranger. He didn't know why. Exiting off the wobbly boat, careful steps approached and before the German knew it a hand was reaching up to rest on his firearm. Ludwig flinched backwards as his arm fell to expose his face. He's eyes were temporarily wide by Feliciano's proximity only to narrow in hurt and disappointment.

The Italian returned the gaze with a consulting kind of virtue that a priest of the church might have held.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could make you feel better…really I want to but I'm just as confused as you are." Feliciano explained innocently. He's voice was just as pure and beautiful as before. Ludwig shuddered as the thought of Feliciano being an angel in disguise might not be such a bad idea. Why did he have to sound so truthful about everything though? Why couldn't he just laugh with recognition and leap into the German's arms like he used to when he was happy and excited to see him again? Ludwig never thought he would miss that part of Feliciano….but strangely…he did… a little at least.

The smaller man fiddled with his fingers thoughtfully as he leaned slightly from one hip to the other.

"Ve, maybe you have me mistaken with another Feliciano?" The Italian reasoned with a friendly smile.

"Nien, I'm not mistaken." Ludwig frowned. He's blue eyes were captivating and disciplined with sorrow as Feliciano was scrutinized by the man briefly.

The Italian couldn't help but grow nervous again as he stared back questionably.

"I don't-"

"You honestly don't remember me do you?" Ludwig interrupted sharply.

Feliciano lowered his head instinctively like a child knowing they were about to be scolded. He's voice quivered anxiously.

"N-no I…" Feliciano peeked up towards the man again. He took in the entirety of the German's image, he's features, he's voice, that temperament of he's that seemed rather stubborn and yet…kind.

"…I would have remembered someone like you." Feliciano's cheeks flushed gently as he quickly glanced away. He began to fiddle with his drenched sleeves rather cutely after that as if to occupy himself from what he just said.

Amazed, Ludwig took an involuntary step back as he ran an awkward hand through his hair.

"Good grief, the things you say. You really haven't changed." Ludwig shook his head but the frown faded. Warmth of what may have been happiness began to sprout throughout his body and for the first time in such a long time Ludwig felt relieved. He's head bowed in silent gratitude.

There would need to be a lot of clearing up to do and some serious answers to be discovered but for now all these mysteries would have to wait. He didn't want to stress out he's 'newly reunited with' clueless friend either. The only person he could really think to ask now was Feliciano's own brother. After all, that was the last time Ludwig saw Feliciano's lifeless body…when they gave him over to Lovino. The German had never seen the older brother so devastated, so immeasurably crushed as he screamed and wept for hours afterwards.

_"He was all I had! He was all I fucking had! "_

Ludwig bit his lip at the memory. He never saw Lovino again. He didn't see anyone for a long time after he left to become a mercenary of war.

Ludwig looked back at Feliciano as the boy continued to squeeze the extra water out of his shirt. He needed to do something; he needed to act on this reunion, this moment but didn't even know the right way to go about it. Ludwig was a stranger to Feliciano now. He cautiously lifted his hand and placed it firmly on Feliciano's shoulder startling the boy immediately. Caramel eyes shot up as Feliciano held his breath in deep concern.

It hurt to see Feliciano so detached from the persona he used to hold once upon a time when they would greet each other. It couldn't be helped now.

"I'll find out what happened to you Feliciano, I know you don't understand and I know I must sound crazy to you but you need to trust me…It-it's nice to see you again." Ludwig swallowed stiffly. He was still working on the complications of expressing sentiment or any kind of touchiness for that matter.

The Italian suddenly relaxed as tensions faded and he's eyes fluttered closed with a brilliant smile.

"Grazie! Does this mean you'll forgive me Ludwig?" He asked hopefully.

Both of them seemed to glance from each other to the boat in mutual understanding. Ludwig lowered his hand away with a fold of his arms as he walked passed Feliciano to the edge of the dock.

"Ja, I suppose I can. You have a lot of explaining to do though…" The German tilted his head to the side, inspecting the pinkish water with a rising eyebrow.

"I really need to ask…How did you make such a disguise? It melted right off of you."

"Oh! Did you like it? I painted it myself. It took a lot of time to let it settle in my eyes without smearing but I'm finally getting better at that." Feliciano nodded as he followed Ludwig's gaze.

"…You used paint…?"

"Si, paint." Feliciano repeated.

Taken aback the blonde wasn't convinced.

"No, there's no sense in that explanation." Ludwig confronted in utter disbelief. He's pupils darted around as he tried to find the explanation on his own. Searching for an idea through the corners of his mind, something clicked and Bishop Ferdinand's words had resurfaced.

_You see, he has been blessed with the holy touch. A prophet of creation…_

Eyes slowly looked up from the glimmering water to meet Feliciano's turned head. The boy's gaze had drifted towards the shore and stairs that led up to the town. He's olive skin reflected the last bit of sun before the darkness swept over them and only the tall lamplight was left to offer illumination.

Feliciano was the one he was supposed to protect. Ludwig's mind began to swim with so many questions until the sound of a hoarse gasp escaped Feliciano's lips.

The Italian's arms instinctively went up to his chest as he scurried to Ludwig's side with eyes still fixed towards the stairs.

"Oh God…" Feliciano performed the sign of the cross again and grabbed hold of the horn necklace around his neck. It was becoming quite a noticeable habit to the German's discomfort. It wasn't bad but just unfamiliar to see the Italian doing it.

"…We've stayed out too long. They're already here." Caramel eyes trembled as a smoky black form with white gaping eyes began to ascend down the stairs to the docks. Yelping as the dark creature noticed them and started to speed up, Feliciano quickly hid behind Ludwig's larger form.

"What are you…?!" Ludwig stopped as the boy pointed out with his finger and the German followed it straight ahead in bewilderment. It wasn't just the dark ominous creature that captured his attention but the whole town in fact that was flaring up with dark, foggy silhouettes and shadows. They didn't appear to have legs or arms and floated around in midair. They climbed up houses and buildings and began to cover the streets and shoreline with an eerie kind of sickness.

Fear and adrenaline actively swelled through his veins now as the creature was suddenly upon them. The white gaps of its eyes started to expand as the form contorted into the shape of a human. Suddenly the entity was in a soldier's uniform dressed for combat. Its facial features remained unknown with only darkness and two beams of light for eyes that watched the two with a hypnotic stare.

More smoke rearranged itself around the soldier's hands as a military machine gun was fashioned. The creature crouched slightly with a leg pressing back to stabilize itself. It was preparing to gun them down.

Ludwig's eyes narrowed defensively as he started to back up slowly. Feliciano followed suit stepping backwards with a hand sliding up to grasp the German's jacket tightly. Ludwig had indeed seen his share of unworldly things but not to such a high degree. He got himself involved with a few things that he wasn't very proud of but this was far more then what he ever expected. The Bishop had good reason for warning people to stay in after dark. Ludwig understood that fact all too well now.

The creature stepped forward and lowered the gun towards Ludwig's feet and one after another began to shoot off warning shots. The blonde tensed as he observed wood splinters being flung upward from the bullets while gun holes were left behind in the boards. So the gun was real? He thought these beings were demonic forces but never expected them to use a real weapon. He's fists instinctively went up as he watched the gun slowly rise until it stopped directly at he's forehead. They were at a dead end here and would either have to jump into the water and swim for it or do something even more drastic.

Feliciano was whispering words behind him and it sounded like he was praying. That pleading voice directly started to stir something in Ludwig and the motivation to release the souls embedded inside of him had doubled tenfold.

A gust of air expanded the blonde's chest as the sensation of pure energy flowed from his core to the tips of his fingers. Ludwig looked to his palms in amazement. It had never been this fast and easy to manifest before. The ghostly form was indifferent to this change though as it started to pull the trigger. Ludwig new right then that he didn't have time to ponder on the reasons and quickly threw himself into a line of action. He's fingers panned out as he drew a large circle in the air and the blue energy solidified into a transparent force field.

The shot ricocheted off in the nick of time leaving the soldier vulnerable to a counterattack. Ludwig lunged forward with a violent growl slamming his fist powerfully into the smoky creature. The energy immediately imploded it from the inside and the light of its eyes flickered and diminished as the form collapsed and diffused away into the sky.

As a moment of recovery swept over them, Ludwig could feel the Italian's breathing settle down against he's back and the grip of trembling fingers loosen.

"Ludwig…Wh-what just happened?" Feliciano whispered weakly. He reappeared from behind Ludwig looking around and up towards the sky curiously. He's eyes were closed throughout the whole ordeal but he knew something incredible had just taken place here. A miracle. Had God answered his prayers? Feliciano smiled deeply. This was the first time anyone ever prevailed in killing one of the island ghouls.

"Come on, we need to keep moving before we're completely surrounded!" Ludwig yelled grabbing the Italian's hand and pulling him onward.

* * *

Soft, slender fingers fiddled and curved characteristically with the needles and yarn as Lilly fell into a rhythm of concentration with her knitting. Bright eyes were downcast towards the movement of hands, brow finally beginning to relax as the knitting work of the girl's labor slouched out over her lap. It took a few moments to focus her thoughts back into the process after Ludwig had rushed out of the house in such a hurry. It was startling, leaving the young girl to stare at the closed door in concern and immediately her mind began to wonder to all the possibilities. Timid eyes had blinked from the door to the window on the other side of the fireplace. Something suddenly felt different.

The luminosity of the streetlights eliminated the outside partially before a flicker of darkness suddenly brushed passed the window. A gulp of air expanded her chest in one motion of dread. Was someone lurking around outside? Maybe they were watching her through the windows at this very moment?

For a few moments after Ludwig's leave, Lilly had sat frozen on the couch looking back towards the window with anticipation. There was nothing. The light outside continued to stay unchanged. Whatever the unexplained shadow was it refused to reappear for her again.

"I must be sleepier then I thought…" Lilly mumbled to herself as she resumed her knitting. The security she felt on this scenic island, town and the lovely home that was offered to them so generously had wavered now. From there a strange feeling that continued to expand in the girls mind led her to thoughts of the man from earlier.

_It's beautiful isn't it? It can sure make a person feel safe…_

The words echoed through the young girls mind as she considered the reason behind it. So the church made the man feel safe…? The adjective seemed like an odd way to describe a church and the context for it wasn't very clear. Maybe that's just how he liked to express the idea of feeling safe and loved under the house of god. Lilly often pondered about every possible reasoning and perspective behind something. She was a quiet mediator and interpreter, wishing to understand the reasons for a person's behavior and feelings where others couldn't.

With a pause Lilly graced some strands of hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath, easing herself to the sound of the crackling fire and the footsteps of Elizaveta walking down the hallway.

…If the church offers him safety then there must be something he's afraid of.

"Hey Lilly, have you seen Ludwig? Roderich just checked and he's not in his room." Elizaveta approached the couch where Lilly was seated, her bright green eyes glancing towards the window in alert before focusing back on the room's interior. She looked mildly disordered now to Lilly's sudden curiosity.

"Um well, he actually left in a hurry about an hour ago. He told me to stay put." Lilly explained sheepishly as a loud crackle from the fire made her wince slightly. For how often the fire did that, it might as well have been a part of the conversation.

Puzzled Elizaveta looked back at the door with a gentle tap of her chin as she commonly did when she was thinking.

"Oh? Is that s-" The words escaped the brunette with a shudder as a violent obstruction suddenly slammed against the front door. Both women instantly went chalk white. Lilly quickly covered her mouth to hide an impending scream as she jumped up from the couch. All her knitting work now scattered out on the ground. Roderich rushed from the kitchen, his violet eyes widening as Elizaveta made a move for an iron rod propped next to the fireplace. The sound of struggle and more thumping came from behind the door as a voice rang out in terror.

"Liz..." Roderich started to protest but was silenced by Elizaveta's change in disposition. He could see it in the way her eyes darkened when she held the rod firmly in her grip. The Hungarian meant business and if someone was going to break in at this very moment she would be the one to strike them down.

Without warning, a blinding blue light radiated through the windows. All three squinted in amazement as their bodies started to relax involuntarily. Seconds later the front door burst open and rays of light gleamed lustrously into the room making everyone quickly back up by the intrusion of two visitors. Lilly cried out as she tripped backwards slightly, eyes downcast in that moment as she caught a glimpse of the wreathing heat of the fire beside her. These events were becoming more and more unbelievable by the second. The young girl had no clue of how to react to such a light. A light that felt remarkably nonthreatening but from what her emerald eyes interpreted next was even more astonishing.

From what little she could pick up from the brightness, there she discovered a hint of scorching fingers ebbing from the base of the fire and lifting with the flames until an entire burning hand was visible. She gasped, lungs refusing to inhale as she stared with twitching irises at the visual. This couldn't be happening! It wasn't real! Maybe the light was just distorting her vision…?

Before Lilly knew it, the light hand vanished to filter in the dim room once again. The hand disappeared. Everyone was staring at the visitors now. There was a shivering boy shielding his eyes as he lay sprawled on the ground. He's clothes were soaked as he whimpered profusely, completely overwhelmed by shock and fear. The other person was enough to distinguish most of the fear…but sadly not the confusion.

Ludwig came into view, hurriedly shoving the door closed behind and locking it as he turned back towards the others. He's chest rose in heavy waves with a sopping mat of hair clinging to his brow and strong hands that were visibly shaking with fatigue.

Elizaveta's shoulders immediately slacked as she lowered the iron rod in relief. Roderich on the other hand still looked completely horrified glancing from Ludwig to the boy on the ground and back.

"What in the world-!" Roderich's voice cracked slightly as the German's hand swiftly clamped over his mouth to keep silent. Ghoul-like wails and growls suddenly erupted from outside, answering the Austrian's outburst. Everyone went dead silent aside from the soft whimpering from Feliciano still on the ground. Ludwig quickly rallied everyone up into the back hall with a pressing hand before hurrying around to make sure all the windows and curtains were shut and closed.

Once they all huddled into Ludwig's room and Feliciano was given a fresh shirt and sweats to change into it took 30 minutes or so to finally settle down. Ludwig broke the silence.

"Get comfortable everyone, we might as well stay in here for the night." He directed his words mostly to Roderich who was getting restless and irritable huddled on the ground next to the bed. They kept the lights low along with their voices which were nothing more than whispers. It helped to relax the fear and keep them as unnoticeable to the outside world as possible.

Ludwig was seated in the corner by the window to keep watch while Roderich and Elizaveta catered to their own amazement by the sight of a healthy and very much alive Feliciano. Ludwig was baffled to discover the Italian rubbing his eyes vigorously with surprise as he took a moment to observe the sweet brunette and Austrian seated in front of him. Something dawned on Feliciano as he's warm eyes lit up with vast emotion and recognition towards the pair. Why hadn't he noticed them earlier?

Elizaveta took his cheeks in her hands gently as if trying to decide for herself if Feliciano was actually real and smiled beautifully as her eyes twinkled with remembrance towards the sweet boy.

"Oh my dear Feli, I can't believe it's actually you. All this time we thought you were…" Elizaveta paused as tears suddenly burst from Feliciano's eyes and without warning the boy flung himself into the Hungarian's arms.

"Lizzy! Roderich! I-I thought…I thought you two forgot about me…or something worse happened. I didn't think I would ever see you two again…" The sensitive Italian began to bawl and choke up softly in Elizaveta's warm grasp as she weaved her arms around him with a comforting squeeze. Roderich expressed a small smile as he gave the boy a pat on the head.

"We never forgot about you Feli." Roderich reassured plainly. The boy smiled in Elizaveta's embrace.

Feliciano hadn't been around any family or old friends in so long after his brother disappeared from the island years ago. The authorities never let him leave the island under the request of the bishop and he was left with only acquaintances around town and the bishop himself to keep him company. He always felt like an orphan on this secluded Island. It was so lonely.

Lilly was a bystander to everything, lying on the bed with warm blankets draped over her. After a lot of insisting from Ludwig and the others to take it Lilly finally obliged. Everyone was always looking out for her and she was practically the baby of this family even though she was almost 15.

The girl watched the scene in silent confusion as eyes began to droop with sleepiness but her gaze flicked from Feliciano to Ludwig in the corner anyway. The blonde looked very disordered and perplexed for some reason before a low grunt of annoyance escaped he's lips and he forced his eyes back on the window.

"I see you haven't forgotten all of us…" Ludwig grimaced under his breath. What the hell was with this insecurity he was suddenly getting? Was he actually feeling jealous? He should be happy right now, happy for Feliciano that he was alive and well.

"What are you pouting about over there?" Roderich sighed calmly.

The German's face grew red. "I don't pout." Ludwig retorted.

With a simple shrug the Austrian didn't respond as he moved his attention back to the crying Italian.

"Calm down. You're starting to get loud." Ludwig grumbled towards the pathetic Feliciano.

The Italian's curl twitched lightly in response and he lessened his sobs. He didn't want the German to get upset with him again. The man could be so terrifying when he was mad and Feliciano couldn't handle the stress of that right now.

"U-um…" Lilly's soft voice piped up shyly. She hesitated until Ludwig acknowledged her with softened eyes.

"Go on Lilly…" He encouraged. It was incredible how quickly he's tone could change to accommodate the younger girl.

Lilly slowly sat up, the gentleness of her features presenting themselves as she glanced towards the window.

"What were those noises and the dark things in the windows?" she wondered. She didn't sound afraid, only curious. "They sounded very sad…" Lilly's eyes dropped to rest on her fingers. Her thoughts still lingered on the burning hand that had beckoned for her from the fireplace but she decided to keep that to herself for now. She didn't want to cause more concern after everyone was just starting to calm down.

"Good question." Elizaveta added as she looked towards Ludwig for some kind of an answer.

However, it was Feliciano that spoke next. The boy sat up and began to massage the extra tears from he's eyes.

"Si…in a way, they are sad." Feliciano shivered as he wrapped his arms around he's legs in a huddle. He dropped his head in exhaustion.

"They are phantoms that occupy the town every night and have done so since the last war. They are souls that are tainted by a sinister power or curse of some kind that won't let them move on to the other side." Feliciano paused as he pupils slowly lifted towards Ludwig at the other end of the room. Their eyes met. He felt warm remembering how the German had saved him so bravely earlier.

"….The phantoms reenact the same battle every night."

"Wait, for what purpose?" Ludwig cut in suddenly; he's voice growing with interest.

Feliciano perked up with soft intrigue. He wondered if this would be a bad time to tell the blonde that he looked kind of cute when he was excited. Feliciano flashed him a smile instead and looked away.

"Ve well, it turns out that they lose their memories every night. They don't realize that they are repeating the event over and over again. To these phantoms it feels like the first time every time. I don't think any of them even know that their dead…" Feliciano finished with a gloomy sigh.

"That's terrible!" Lilly cried. She looked heartbroken.

"Jeez, it does sound like a miserable existence." Elizaveta commented.

"Hmm, it could be worse if they knew about it but it sounds like they are completely oblivious." Roderich pointed out as he flicked a piece of lint off his shirt.

Feliciano nodded, he's head rolling to the side in gentle relaxation.

"Si, it's a real shame but we still haven't found a way to lift the curse. The people of this island are so used to it now that they go on with their lives like it's nothing special. As long as we stay inside and bless our houses with the right precautions then the phantoms won't intrude." Feliciano pulled the necklace out of the baggy shirt he was given from Ludwig and showed it to everyone.

"This necklace is thought to keep evil spirits away so we wear them to help us feel better. I'm not sure if it really works since it's just an old, Italian legend…but it's nice to believe that something can keep you safe, right?" Feliciano yawned softly as he gave a long stretch on the ground and curled up into a little ball. All this talking was putting him under a sleepy spell and the others seemed to feel the same with their own blurring vision and drooping faces.

All the questions would have to be saved for another time.

The night hours crawled on after that and the exhaustion took its toll on everyone. With enough complaints from the others Ludwig finally decided to make a palate of blankets and pillows on the ground for everyone to sleep on. He explained that this would only be for one night and after that everyone would have to get used to sleeping in their respective rooms. At one point Elizaveta climbed out of the center and shared the bed with Lilly while the three men remained on the palate. Feliciano felt the need to sleep in the middle for some reason as it made him feel safer apparently. What a surprise. It was difficult to get any proper sleep though and Ludwig kept his body turned away from the others. He's mind remained busy for a while and for the German the dawn of morning couldn't have come any slower…

Once the wonders of sleep immersed him, Ludwig's mind finally calmed and he's muscles and body slacked into the cushion of blankets.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hope you enjoyed and hopefully I'll be able to update much more quickly next time. I do have college and work so we'll see. Danke for reading!**


End file.
